


Nightmare

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, winged people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Prompt ten of the alternative whumptober list.Henrik has a nightmare after the trauma he endured.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the nightmare Henrik woke up from in the [crying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177983) prompt.

He ran. There was no alternative with his handicap. He just ran. It wasn't safe. Not anymore. So badly did Henrik wish he could fly, to find Jackie and find safety. There was laughter behind him but he was too afraid to look back. It echoed around him. It wasn't safe. Nowhere was safe. He had to run; he had to hurry. His lungs hurt as he kept going. The clouds hid the moon from sight causing his surroundings to darken. Henrik stopped, his breaths sharp as he rested for a moment against a tree. His eyes darted around. Where was he? He couldn't hear the laughter anymore. Was... was he safe?

Suddenly a hand reached out of the darkness grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the tree. Henrik gasped and struggled as Anti stepped out of the shadows. “Time to pay your dues doctor.”

His eyes landed on the hatchet in his free hand. “No...” he wheezed. Please, no. Not again. Anti threw him to the ground. “Ja- Jackie..!” he tried to call out but he could barely breathe with the lack of oxygen in his lungs. Anti loomed over him with that grin, knowing that he'd won. Henrik, still gasping for air, struggled to his feet and tried to flee.

He didn't get far, maybe only a few feet, when he screamed as he felt the hatchet dig into his back just missing his remaining wing. Henrik staggered and fell to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes as he heard Anti step over. Not again. “You're only making this harder on yourself.” The hatchet was none too gently removed. “Now sit still.” Please, not again. And it was swung at the base of his wing.

Henrik woke with a weak gasp from his nightmare.


End file.
